Bruna Romano
Bruna Romano is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Accordion Player Loves: Mocha Hates: Traffic Jams Bruna Romano is the feisty accordion player and lead singer for the Romano Family Quartet. She is also the band manager who successfully books all the gigs and heavily promotes the band. Bruna single-handedly organized the massive Manicotti Mandolin Tour which spanned twelve cities in 12 days. Appearances Bruna has slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair with few thick strands of it hanging on the either side of her head, and green eyeshadow. Her outfit consists of a white blouse with light olive green cuffed trims, red skirt with black and white swirl linings on the bottom, black lace with green strings tied around her waist, a red bandana and beaded necklace. She also wears brown sneakers with green laces. Clean-Up Her clothing and hair got redesigned. Styles Style B Bruna wears black blouse with red puffed trims, light green skirt with black and white swirl linings on the lower half, an olive green bandana worn on her head, and beaded necklace. She also carries a green piano accordion that has red bellows and white strap. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Pepperoni (top right) *4 Sausages (all) *4 Olives (all) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Pineapple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *6 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Mushrooms *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 BBQ Boneless Wings (all) *4 Celeries (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles **Candle, Cherry, Candle *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Candle, Streamer, Candle Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapple *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Bowtie *Beefy Bolognese *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Holiday (Christmas) *Al Dente Bowtie *Roasted Romana *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *White Chocolate Truffle, Hazelnut Swizzle, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BBQ Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Pepperoni (right) *3 Olives (top left) *3 Garlic (top left) *4 Sausages (bottom left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Olives *Grilled Chicken *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Chives Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pumpernickel with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Corned Beef Hash *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Grilled Chicken *Irish Parsley Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Salted Caramel Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Countdown Candies **Streamer **Candle *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Espresso Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Streamer **Candle Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner B *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Waffle Stick, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) Holiday (New Year) *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *8 Yum n' M's Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Feta Cheese *Onions *Tzatziki Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Cucumber Slices **Carrots *Seasame Seeds *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Hashbrowns Patties **Carrots *Sesame Seeds *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Fried Onion Strings *Onions *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry Waffle *Flavor X Drizzle *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Fresh Garlic (top left) *3 Olives (top left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *4 Sausages (bottom left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Easter) *Carrot Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Carrot Sticks (top left) *3 Olives (top left) *4 Pepperoni (right) *4 Sausages (bottom left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Small Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Christmas) *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Cranberry Chutney *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Dasher **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Traditional Cookie with Peanuts **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Butterscotch Syrup *Peanuts *3 Salted Caramels Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Gingerbread Cookie with White Pecans **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pecans **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Traditional Cookie with Pecans **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Crème Brulée Syrup *Peanuts *3 Salted Caramels Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Aji Amarillo Chicken Strips (All) *6 Celeries (Right) *Kung Pao Dip Holiday (Christmas) *4 Krampus Chicken Strips (All) *6 Roasted Asparaguses (Right) *Risalamande Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Regular Round Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Round Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 49 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 44 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 8 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 59 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 49 Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Italian Seasoning. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Mocha Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Gorgonzola Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Mocha Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Polka Dot Crust. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Flavor X Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Rustic Romana. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Dr. Dasher. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Pecans. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She won against Penny in the first round of the Pepperoni Division, but lost to Cecilia in the second round. Trivia *Bruna's appearance resembles that of a woman from classic Italy. *She is the only female member of the Romano Family Quartet. *She is the only Romano to order a Regular Blended sundae in Papa's Freezeria. *She orders the maximum amount of Bananas in her Papa's Freezeria order. *She shares the same Flipdeck background with her fellow Romano family members. *Despite the speculation that she would return in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, because her younger brother Carlo Romano was confirmed to join, Bruna did not appear in the competition. *She is the only member of the Romano Family Quartet who does not order a French Cruller Donut in Papa's Donuteria. *She is the only Romano who favors a holiday celebrated during autumn (Maple Mornings). *Her Burgeria/HD/To Go! order is the smallest in the game. Order Tickets bruna Pizzeria oh.png|Bruna's Pizzeria order Bruna red.png|Bruna's Burgeria order Bruna Taco.png|Bruna's Taco Mia! order Bruna Freezeria.png|Bruna's Freezeria order Bruna Pancake.png|Bruna's Pancakeria order Bruna Burger.png|Bruna's Burgeria HD order BrunaRomano zps526efd81.jpg|Bruna's Wingeria order Bruna Hot Dog.png|Bruna's Hot Doggeria order Bruna order.png|Bruna's Burgeria To Go! order Bruna New Year Cup.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria order during New Year Bruna Cupcakeria.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria regular order Bruna Freezeria hd.png|Bruna's Freezeria HD order Bruna X mas.png|Bruna's Pastaria order during Christmas Bruna Pataria.png|Bruna's Pastaria regular order Bruna Freeze.png|Bruna's Freezeria To Go! order Bruna Romano-order-Donuteria-Maple Mornings.png|Bruna's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Bruna DOnut.png|Bruna's Donuteria regular order Bruna WHD.png|Bruna's Wingeria HD order Bruna Pizzeria.png|Bruna's Pizzeria To Go! order Bruna Irish.png|Bruna's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Bruna's Cheeseria Order.png|Bruna's Cheeseria regular order Bruna Candle.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year Bruna nothing.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Bruna Maple chocolate.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Bruna normal.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria HD regular order Bruna Edoardo - Papa's Bakeria - Holiday.png|Bruna's Bakeria order during New Year Bruna Romano - Papa's Bakeria - Regular.jpg|Bruna's Bakeria regular order brunaromanotmhf.png|Bruna's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast brunaromanotmh.png|Bruna's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Bruna Romano (Holiday).png|Bruna's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Bruna Romano (Regular).png|Bruna's Sushiria regular order Bruna TMTG (Regular).png|Bruna's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Pancakeria HD Bruna Romano (Holiday).png|Bruna's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Bruna Romano (Regular).png|Bruna's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1274.JPG|Bruna's Pizzeria HD order during Easter Pizzeria HD Bruna Romano (Regular).png|Bruna's Pizzeria HD regular order 3C5537B9-69EC-4F26-8FBC-169A5AF129EF.jpeg|Bruna's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas. 8EAAF5D5-D886-421B-8BF0-E40C04A5F5D0.jpeg|Bruna's Hot Doggeria HD regular order. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Bruna Romano (Holiday).png|Bruna's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Bruna Romano (Regular).png|Bruna's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 10.32.31 PM.png|Bruna's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.15.41 PM.png|Bruna's Scooperia/HD regular order 4C77E4C7-F564-4D40-8731-0A1E99EBFCED.jpeg|Bruna’s Wingeria To Go! order during Christmas. 715AF21B-C5A1-4010-A086-CF77CAE5F826.jpeg|Bruna’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Bruna’s DTG! Maple Mornings order.JPG|Bruna's Donuteria To Go! order during Maple Mornings. Bruna’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Bruna's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery BrunaBCU.png|Bruna's old look Customers galore.jpg|Bruna waiting in line at Papa's Burgeria 30.jpg Bruna Romano.JPG|Bruna about to order in Taco Mia! Brunaromanoperfectorder.jpg|Perfect score with Bruna in Hot Doggeria Bruna.jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png|Bruna with the other Romanos and Olga in the Hot Doggeria poster bruna 0.png|Bruna is angry with her pizza (it was burnt, not cut and with lots of anchovies stacked on top of each other) Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Portrait Waving Romanos.png|Bruna riding the Romano Tour Bus Original.jpg|Bruna Romano in the concept art for Papa's Pizzeria brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria Romano poster.jpg|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Quartet poster Bruna Romano (Taco Mia).png Poor Bruna.png|Bruna is not pleased with her pizza PerfectBrunaRomano.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Cupcakeria Perfect Breakfast for Bruna.png|Bruna's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Bruna.png|Perfect score in Cupcakeria! bruna and enda.PNG|Bruna and Edna at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding Bruna Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Bruna's Icon Before Star Customer.png Bruna Table Order.jpg Okay Pasta - Bruna.png bruna and gino; perfect.png|Bruna with her cousin at the Donuteria Perfect Donuts For Bruna in the Second Maple Mornings.png|Perfect donuts in the second Maple Mornings Willow perfect.png|Classy girl and spooky girl together got perfect! Carlo y Bruna.png|Bruna and Carlo Romano Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png|Bruna and the Romano Family Quartet on their bus Bruna Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Bruna loves her perfect taco! Angry Bruna.png|Bruna is angry with her raw taco Like daughter, like father.png Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Bruna Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Bruna is happy with a perfect sundae! Customercleanup.jpg Mad Bruna Romano.png|Bruna is not pleased in Hot Doggeria brplux.jpg Bruna Y Carlo Perfecto.png Bruna nuevo traje.png PerfBr.png|Perfect New Year cupcakes platnainbruna.png|Bruna's Perfect Plantain Crunch Bruna dont like sushi.png Angry Bruna Romano (Cleaned).png brown.PNG|Bruna and Gino happy about their pie! IMG 1130.JPG|Perfect Romano! IMG 1047.JPG Star customer carajo.jpg|'A Perfect.' PHDHD - Bruna Romano Approved!.png|PHDHD - Bruna Romano Approved! IMG 5189.JPG SHR Bruna Icon.png|A Bruna icon from Papa's Sushiria Hacked on Hacked Online Games. IMG 0205.PNG 60EA7758-0453-4720-9406-907420A0A9F8.png IMG 0509.PNG IMG 0491.PNG IMG 0631.PNG IMG 0687.PNG Bruna Romano Perfect Sundee.png IMG 1049.PNG IMG_1073.PNG 3CD44842-D773-47EC-9722-682AECB5FB2C.png Bruna Romano Not Pleased.png D4694CA9-0261-4F32-9FB1-868EE7C83440.png Bruna Romano Nervous.png Angry Bruna Romano.png 1D8F08B7-6D25-4360-AED0-DFD1358E50E2.png Bruna and Chuck.jpg|Bruna and Chuck talking IMG 2280.PNG IMG_2303.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_005601.jpg|Perfect in Donuteria To Go! Bruna Romano Finger Point.png|Bruna Romano is not pleased in Scooperia. Fan Art Hella 01.jpg|By Hella Romanosibs DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Bruna Romano by DiastriVelvet.jpg|By DiastriVelvet Flipline - Bruna Romano.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Carlo Bruna by HO-C6H4-OH.jpg|By HO-C6H4-OH We are romano family by mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous Bruna_by_ChenkingTCT.jpg|By ChenkingTCT es:Bruna Romano no:Bruna Romano Category:B Characters Category:Characters Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks